


Basket

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Basket

hyunjin knew it wasn’t that deep. it was a simple charity game, nothing else. he had nothing to lose. except for his pride. see, this charity game wasn’t against just any other team, it was against the other best team in the league. and their captain, han jisung, was hyunjin’s lifelong rival and ex-boyfriend. so losing was not an option, whatsoever. jisung hadn’t even realized that hyunjin was there, glaring holes into the back of his head.

“uh jisung, buddy?” changbin mumbled, getting jisung’s attention after he had just shot a near perfect 3-point shot. “what bin?” jisung asked wiping his forehead with the hem of his tank top. “is that hyunjin, you know, the hwang hyunjin shooting bullets with his eyes at your damn head?” changbin asked subtly gesturing at hyunjin. jisung smirked, making eye contact with the smaller player, “why yes, yes it is.” he smirked. surprisingly enough, and to jisung’s surprise, hyunjin didn’t break eye contact with jisung. rather, more anger shown in his eyes like he was trying to tell jisung “get ready fucker.”

jisung relished in the thought that he still had some type of effect on hyunjin, even if it was sheer anger. the buzzer on the scoreboard blared, signaling that warm-ups were over. hyunjin was still spaced out, boring holes into jisung’s ash blonde hair. “jinnie, come on, the game is starting.” felix mumbled yanking on hyunjin’s arm to get his attention. “yeah, right, game.” hyunjin half groaned, pulling his gaze from jisung. this was going to be really interesting.

interesting, indeed. was the word for it. there were only 2 minutes left in the game, and to say hyunjin was pissed was an understatement. jisung was good, really fucking good, and they were each other’s players. currently, jisung’s team had possession and they were down by 2 points. jisung just needed a 3-point shot and they’d when the game. jisung was focused, ready to win the game and prove to hyunjin he would win. okay so maybe, just maybe, he had a power-complex in all this just as hyunjin did.

starting the play, jisung made a b-line down the left side of the court, but hyunjin was fast, had the reflexes of a cat. before jisung knew it hyunjin was in front of him, eyeing the ball and ready to take it. so jisung pivoted, turned around and tried to go the other way. but again, hyunjin was to fast. now jisung had his back to the basket, ass pressed against hyunjin. so, he did what any sensible guy in this situation would do. he ever so slightly rolled his hips back towards hyunjin.

hyunjin let out a groan and jisung used that split second to dribble to the other side of the court and shoot his shot. as soon as the ball left his hands the buzzer blared out and he held his breath, hoping that the shot was good. everyone went silent and the ball swished through the net. jisung smiled and ran towards his teammates, hugging all of them and looking over to hyunjin.

if hyunjin wasn’t angry before, he sure as hell was now. he could punch the pretty smile right off of jisung. soon the celebrating was over and the teams left to go change. jisung and hyunjin, being the captains of each team talked to a couple of the sponsors and people around before making their way to the now empty locker rooms. getting in hyunjin grabbed jisung’s arm and pushed onto one of the benches nearby. “what in the actual fuck was that motherfucker?” hyunjin growled, obviously not amused by jisung’s “play” earlier. “i have absolutely no clue as to what you are talking about.” jisung said, leaning back onto the palm of his hands.

“bullshit bitch. that was a dirty play and you know it.” hyunjin hissed, two seconds from knocking jisung off the bench and onto his ass. “oh yeah and what are you going to do about hwang? hm?” jisung spat back, standing up to glare at the younger. hyunjin stood there, almost shocked at jisung getting an attitude. but hyunjin could see right through jisung, he knew exactly where jisung wanted this argument to go. who was hyunjin to pass up someone as gorgeous as the man in front of him? hyunjin grabbed jisung by the collar and pushed him into the lockers next to them.

“teach you a fucking lesson, that’s what,” hyunjin muttered before slamming his lips into jisung’s plush ones. the kiss was messy, rough and nearly bruising. jisung absolutely loved it. being exes they knew exactly how to rile one another up, more specifically, hyunjin knew how to absolutely destroy jisung’s cocky composure. “shirt, off, now.” hyunjin mumbled against jisung’s lips before pulling away far enough for jisung to do so. jisung nearly tore his jersey off, throwing it over hyunjin’s shoulder.

hyunjin took his chance to attach his lips to jisung’s neck, sucking on the smooth skin, slightly wincing from the taste of sweat that appeared from the game. jisung sucked in a harsh breath, biting his lip as to make sure to conceal the noise. anyone could walk into the locker room right now. hyunjin started moving down jisung’s toned chest, missing the way his skin felt. he attached his lips to one of jisung’s nipples, biting rather roughly. that was enough for jisung to let out a broken whine. “cute.” hyunjin mumbled, abusing that spot a little more before abruptly reaching his hand down jisung’s shorts. he gripped jisung’s half-hard dick, smirking at jisung being so pliant.

“oh is baby enjoying himself?” hyunjin teased, gripping jisung even harder, almost to the point where jisung could cry. “shut the fuck up hwang.” jisung seethed, still trying to keep his composure. that was hyunjin’s last straw, he reached up and slapped jisung right across the face. jisung let out a loud moan at the sting. “you better fucking watch it, or next time there will be a handprint princess.” hyunjin growled, yanking jisung’s shorts and boxers down in one go. jisung shuttered at the sudden exposure, but sighing as the fabric was no longer causing a burning sensation.

“hyun-hyunjin please,” he cried out, “take something off, i can’t be the only one.” he whimpered. hyunjin nodded, slipping off his shirt and throwing it behind him. jisung stared at the now exposed tan skin. last time he had seen hyunjin shirtless was nearly a year ago, and while hyunjin was always slightly toned, he was different now. hyunjin now had prominent abs. “i like this.” jisung mumbled, running his slender fingers down hyunjin’s chest. hyunjin grabbed jisung’s hands, “did i say you could touch?” hyunjin asked, growling, his eyes seemed darker than before. jisung had him right where he wanted him. “n-no sir.” jisung gasped. hyunjin was now stroking him again, going at an excruciatingly slow pace. he tried grinding into hyunjin’s hand, wanting more friction.

“that’s it you brat.” hyunjin said, flipping jisung around, grabbing the back of his neck and forcing his face into the lockers. jisung moaned at the force, turning his head to the side, smirking at how riled up he had gotten the older boy. he absolutely loved being man-handled by the older. “as much as i want to literally break you, what’s your safe word princess?” hyunjin mumbled, rubbing jisung’s ass cheek softly, occasionally pinching in random places. “basket.” he mumbled, hyunjin smiling, it was the safe word he used with hyunjin when they were together.

“that’s a good boy.” hyunjin praised, lifting his hand up, only to let it fall with a harsh clap onto jisung’s ass. “y-yes sir. good boy.” jisung mumbled, feeling himself slip further into headspace. hyunjin smiled, knowing he was getting to jisung. he smacked his ass harshly again, making a bright red imprint immediately, it was definitely going to bruise. jisung jolted forward, tears daring to spill over. “god hyun-sir.” he cried, hoping his begging would urge hyunjin to just fuck him senseless. “what do you want princess, hm?” hyunjin asked, reaching around to thumb jisung’s cheek soothingly. jisung keened to the touch. as much as he liked hyunjin being so rough, the touch was like a breath of fresh air.

“please fuck me, raw, right now,” he muttered. “you clean? tested?” hyunjin asked. “yes-yes got tested a month ago, haven’t done it since.” jisung sighed. “i haven’t fucked anyone since you sungie.” hyunjin mumbled, feeling almost embarrassed by the confession. jisung nearly cried at the confession hyunjin had made. it only urged him on more. he pushed his ass against hyunjin immediately, wanting him inside right there, right now. hyunjin, however, no matter how desperate, grabbed jisung’s hips and slammed them against the lockers. jisung cried out, throwing his head back at how hard the gesture was. the pleasure of the pain going straight to his groin. the cold metal didn’t help the sensitivity either.

hyunjin sighed, spreading jisung’s ass apart and getting on his knees. “do not fucking move han jisung, or i will leave you here like this, i swear to god i will.” jisung nodded anxiously, he knew hyunjin wasn’t bluffing. hyunjin smiled and bit down on the fortnitedprint he left earlier. jisung let out another broken sob, he was so fucking desperate. hyunjin at this point was nearly as desperate as well, his dick straining in his shorts, creating a wet spot on the front. however, as desperate as he was, the gratification of ruining jisung was more than he could ever want.

hyunjin leaned forward, blowing straight onto jisung’s entrance causing jisung to sigh. hyunjin took that as motivation to continue. hyunjin licked a stripe up jisung’s entrance and then slowly pushed his tongue in. jisung let out a string of moans from the sudden intrusion, feeling absolutely drunk with pleasure. hyunjin was always the best at, well, anything when it came to having sex with jisung. hyunjin knew all his tells, what was too much, and where his breaking point was.

after what felt like hours to jisung of hyunjin eating him out and landing a few smacks on jisung’s plush ass, hyunjin stood up. he flipped jisung to face him and he nearly came from the sight alone. jisung’s face was a deep shade of red, sweat glistening from his forehead, eyes hooded under his wet bangs, and lips swollen and parted. jisung was a fucking god, unbelievably gorgeous. hyunjin grabbed jisung’s jaw roughly, jisung whining at the younger’s grip. hyunjin slipped three of his fingers into the boy’s mouth, letting jisung suck on and lick them.

pulling his fingers out, he reached between jisung’s legs, toying with his already abused entrance. he slipped in two fingers instantly, causing jisung to throw his head back against the lockers rather harshly. hyunjin stopped immediately, startled by the sound. “princess, hey, are you alright?” hyunjin mumbled looking at the other’s face. “y-yes sir, okay, just fuck me please.” jisung cried, tears now spilling from his beautiful brown orbs. hyunjin leaned against jisung, inserting a third finger and kissing away the tears the boy couldn’t hold back.

as soon as hyunjin felt that jisung was prepped, he picked the boy up by placing his hands under the older’s thighs and lifting. he walked jisung over to a nearby bench, laying him down on his back. jisung let either one of his legs fall to the sides of the bench, sighing out of relief of not having to hold himself up anymore. hyunjin smiled, looking at the boys flushed body and leaking cock. jisung lazily looked at him, lust and pleasure glazed over his eyes.

hyunjin couldn’t take it any longer, pushing off the rest of his clothing and sitting in between jisung’s thighs. he leaned down, kissing jisung’s chest and neck, leaving marks wherever he could. he moved up to jisung’s mouth, kissing him lovingly, letting his tongue explore the familiar area. jisung squirmed, clenching and unclenching his hands, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch himself nor hyunjin. hyunjin pulled away “that’s a good baby.” hyunjin chuckled. jisung whined in response, “yes, good baby, yours.” hyunjin took that as an immediate go and thrust into jisung.

jisung screamed in response arching his back and shaking his head back and forth. hyunjin didn’t let up, however. he fucked into jisung harder, quicker. “better be quite baby, someone might hear.” jisung arched his back at the comment. “or maybe you want your teammates to see their captain being wrecked.” jisung nearly cried at the thought, trying to keep his voice down, but it was no use. jisung whined and hiccuped at every thrust. hyunjin’s thrusts were brutal, hitting jisung’s prostate every time, the sound of hyunjin’s hips against jisung’s ass resonating in the locker room. hyunjin stuck his fingers into jisung’s mouth, jisung sucking on the digits immediately, spit dripping down his chin and neck.

after a while, jisung was still clenching his fists, knuckles turning white. “go on princess, you can touch.” hyunjin muttered, resting his hand on jisung’s cheek. jisung immediately wrapped his hands around hyunjin’s neck, pulling hyunjin flush against him. hyunjin let it slide, loving the feeling of feeling so much of the boy under him. jisung tangled his fingers into hyunjin’s hair, pulling and tugging harshly. something he knew hyunjin absolutely adored. “ah baby you feel so good, the best.” hyunjin mumbled into jisung’s shoulder.

“y-yes. so good, best.” jisung mumbled out, now unable to form coherent sentences. hyunjin smiled against the older’s skin, biting down onto the soft skin, almost hard enough to draw blood. that was it for jisung, he came with a strangled cry, shaking and nearly choking on his own saliva. he was crying, trying to wriggle out of hyunjin’s grip. “let sir come baby, or do you want me to come in your mouth princess?” hyunjin asked softly, rubbing his hands up and down jisung’s trembling thighs.

“mouth j-jinnie, mouth.” he gasped out. hyunjin nodded and pulled out, moving up jisung’s body to lay his dick in jisung’s mouth. hyunjin thrusted forward, making sure jisung didn’t choke because of how harsh he had already been. jisung hummed around hyunjin’s length, sending hyunjin over the edge. he came down jisung’s throat, jisung happily swallowing everything he could. hyunjin sighed, pulling out and collapsing onto the floor next to the bench.

after a couple of minutes, jisung still hadn’t moved. so, hyunjin took it upon himself to stand up and wet his neck towel that was in his bag. he walked over to jisung, wiping off his face, stomach, and crotch, jisung whining at his touch. hyunjin placed a kiss on his forehead, cheek, nose, and lips, causing jisung to lazily giggle. “come on love, the guys will worry.” hyunjin mumbled, grabbing jisung’s hands to pull him upwards. “i missed you jinnie.” jisung cooed gripping hyunjin’s hand tightly.

“i missed you, princess.” hyunjin smiled, pecking jisung’s lips again. “so so much.”


End file.
